1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fabricating multi-layered plates, and to fabricating thin wafers.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
In the microtechnology field, in particular in micro-electronics and opto-electronics, it is normal to use silicon wafers joined to an insulating layer, and more particularly structures comprising an insulating layer interposed between a substrate formed from silicon and a superstrate formed from silicon.